


Open Up

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Free Use, Grooming, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Molestation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Watersports, human urinal, pee drinking, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cindy loves the job she was groomed to doRead the warningsIf you don't like, don't read
Kudos: 87





	Open Up

"Open Up"

Those were the first words Cindy learned as a child, the ones she heard most often as her father pushed his thumb into her mouth to get her to part her lips. His thumb was always followed by his cock, sometimes soft, sometimes hard, but always ready to unload down her tiny throat.

Jim grunted as sat up in bed, his bladder full to bursting from 8 hours without release. "Cindy," he called. "Daddy needs your pretty mouth."

The sound of small feet pattering down the hall were followed by his 5 year old daughter arriving at his bedside, hair askew in the most adorable way.

"Open up," he told her and slid his cock into her awaiting mouth as she stood next to the bed at the perfect height for his large member. He sighed as the slick warmth engulfed him, the little girl's lips stretched obscenely around his huge rod.

It took him a minute to get the stream going thanks to his morning wood making it more challenging to piss but as he stared into his little girl's eyes, almost watering from the stretch, he felt his bladder release and he almost laughed in relief with the first piss of the morning.

The tiny girl gulped down the stream, careful not to let any spill out of her mouth, trained so well since infancy as his personal urinal. He stroked his fingers through her messy hair as she drank down his huge load. He was tempted to give her a load of his daddy cum as well but didn't want her to be too full before her big day at the arena.

Little girls were the property of their fathers and free to be used however that father saw fit until she turned 18. He'd begun training Cindy as a human urinal and cum dump shortly after he'd seen her puffy mouth suckling at her mother's tit. Whenever Cindy fussed between feedings Jim slid the tip of his cock into the infant's mouth for her to suckle and she learned over time to take more and more of his large shaft. Despite the law being on his side, Jim's wife hadn't liked what he was doing with his daughter so he'd sued for solo custody and sent the bitch on her way. He had what he needed now.

After dressing Cindy in her prettiest dress and grabbing his hockey gear, Jim and his daughter headed for the rink, where Cindy would be making her debut as the team's urinal. He couldn't wait to see her gulping down piss all day, her little tummy bloating as she got fuller and fuller. If some of the men wanted to use her mouth as a cock warmer or cum dump, he wasn't going to get in the way.

As the team took the ice Cindy sat shyly on the bench until one of the men stepped up to take the first turn. It wasn't unusual to see little girls sucking or being fucked in public, since free use of girl children was the law, but it was the first time the team had a girl child there for the sole purpose of saving them trips to the locker room by opening her throat to slurp down their piss. Jim saw the man hesitate for a moment as she wrapped her tiny mouth around his cock but quickly relaxed into the sensation and Jim could see Cindy's throat moving as she gulped what seemed like an endless stream of urine.

After the first man broke the seal, the rest were quick to step up. He saw far more men gulping down water from their bottles and asking for refills from the manager and grinned to himself. Proper hydration was important. Especially when you had such a perfect way to relieve yourself after. The 5 year old rarely had a break as man after man slid his huge cock between her perfect pink lips and pissed down her throat. Several stayed for extra time and Jim watched her get face fucked rather roughly more than once before she swallowed large loads of cum.

By the end of practice he could see his young daughter squirming, her belly distended with fluid, her bladder obviously over full. He felt his cock give a lurch in his thick pants as he thought of how uncomfortable she must be.

"Can I..?" she began to ask as he was packing up his gear. The men had drained every last drop in their bladders into the child's mouth before leaving and Jim imagined he could hear sloshing as the little girl waddled uncomfortably.

"You know the rules, sweetheart," he scolded gently. She looked so forlorn that he took extra time stroke her hair again. "You did so good today. Made your daddy beyond proud of what a perfect little urinal you are. What a perfect cum dump." She beamed at the compliments despite her obvious discomfort.

They arrived home and Jim discovered that the little girl had leaked a little on the way. "You're a naughty girl making a mess in Daddy's truck. You know what happens now, don't you?" He continued to look stern as she nodded guiltily but inside he was dancing with glee. He'd known there would be no way she could get home without some leakage and he couldn't wait to punish her his favourite way. "Daddy's got to put away his gear. You get ready and he'll meet you inside for your punishment."

10 minutes later - he'd dragged out putting away his gear, knowing his perfect little girl was struggling with every second - he arrived inside to see Cindy set up with the funnel and tube. Her belly was beyond stretched and full of cum and the piss of 12 adult men and he felt just the tiniest bit guilty about how much he loved seeing her that way.

"That's a good girl," he told her. "You may go now."

The 5 year old cried out as she was finally able to let go and the gush of piss she let loose splashed into the funnel and headed up the tube. She began to suck and he watched as tiny girl slurped down her own urine through the tube as quickly as it poured out of her own bladder. The young girl would be full to bursting again in no time and next time he'd let her use the toilet but not until after she'd taken a few more loads. He'd drunk a ton of water at the end of practice and was ready for some release.


End file.
